Serving advertisements to users in an online space is well known. Advertisements can be serviced as in-page banner ads, through email, in-game messaging, and/or other messaging services, and/or other service.
Advertisements and other information presented to users is most beneficial when the information served is relevant to the user, resulting in the user being more engaged by the advertisements and more likely to carry out the task or action conveyed in the presented advertisements and/or other presented information. However, determining relevancy of advertisements and other information in order to engage users is quite a difficult task.
Business intelligence information provides online game service providers with historical, current and predictive views of user behavior and/or activity such as spending (virtual or real), rate of play, and others.